


The Chamber Of Death

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prince Killian, Princess Emma, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: "It all took a moment. A breath, before the beast was nailed by his sword. The sky had been turned dark. No light to be seen near. He knew it was the end. The savior, the light of all stories was gone. His Swan was gone. This woman had once given him light, love, compassion and now the sky and his heart were now rotten" Prince Killian finds his love Princess Emma...





	The Chamber Of Death

It all took a moment. A breath, before the beast was nailed by his sword. The sky had been turned dark. No light to be seen near. He knew it was the end. The savior, the light of all stories was gone. His Swan was gone. This woman that had once given him light, love, compassion was gone and now the sky and his heart were now rotten. Then, in that moment he abandoned his sword. The metal hit the ground and he just… bowed. Bowed in front of the castle his love must laid dead. His eyes looking at the highest window of the palace thinking of this might be the place she was. Tears fell from his face as his eyes pierced the curtains of the window flow gently with the wind as the wind itself might have taken her soul with it. He didn't know how he found the courage to stand up but he did. He wanted to see her one last time…

And he was yet there. A step away from climbing the stairs of the castle. A step away from finding his love again. His Swan. Although, he had just defeated the dragon who was guarding the entrance, the feeling of fear and anxiousness still remained. His heart was racing. He was out of breath. Exhausted. But these feelings were nothing in front of the longing of having her in his arms again. He put his sword in its place near his belt and took a step forward. His blue eyes were shining from his earlier tears. He was truly a prince with his clothes he had once worn at one of their adventures. Each step he took felt like forever. His heartbeats were synchronized with the sounds of his boots that were climbing the stairs to reach the highest room of the caste. The chamber of death. The chamber in which she laid unconscious. That was her own glass coffin. For a minute his heart stopped at her sight. She was there laid down to a bed, her beautiful pink gown was covering the whole of it. Her hands entwined holding the red rose he had once gave her while walking through the royal gardens. It was the day he had proposed to her. Her eyes were closed and her golden hair was curled down on her shoulders and on her chest. Her ring was the only thing that was shining in that chamber. Everything was cold, wet from the furious rain. The window was widely opened, the curtains moving from the air that was caressing softly the silk material of them. He thought that it was too late. He sat down next to her. Tears falling of his face. He didn't use to cry a lot before but seeing his love almost dead made him sob. With his good hand he caressed softly her hair and cheek, his glove was trying to feel her again. Everything was silent. Suddenly, the rain started again falling like a thousands of memories in his mind. How he first met her by entering the navy of her father, how they fell in love secretly, how they used to make love under the stars. Then, he remembered how captivating her green eyes were and how her smile always made him weak in the sight of it. She had a smile of a little girl. It was one of the things that made her beautiful. It also had a small piece of innocence in it that made his heart tighter. It reminded him of how all these cruel things he had once done as a pirate could actually be erased by something so innocent and powerful. That's when his ruthless heart began to feel…Love. Love for another human being made him a better person. Changed him. He loved her with all he had. And now her smile was gone. His light was gone with it. His blue like sea eyes became wet again. He had to say goodbye. He kissed her hand with love and devotion. The hand which still had his ring on it. Their promise of their future. When he left her hand and put it to its place his hand went to caress her cheek again. It was a way of grieve anymore. She would never open her eyes again and he would never see the sun in his eyes. He started to lean towards her face. His face was approaching her cold one. When their noses touched he took a moment to stare at her gorgeous pink lips. The lips that were once one with him moving in a wild dance with his were not moving. His beard started make contact with her silk skin and then his lips brushed gently hers. His eyes were sealed. In that moment, a bright light came from the room the sound of the rain made it impossible to hear the magic spreading from their kiss, but the light was there. He felt it. This kiss was a kiss of love, of true love. His lips like silk on hers representing his love for her. A love that had passed from lots of waves to be free. His lips parted from hers and a last tear fell from his face on hers. Suddenly, her eyebrows started moving. His heart was beating fast. Could she be alive? The question was soon to be answered when her eyes opened widely and a spontaneous breath came from her mouth. Her eyes looked up to him and a sweet smile was formed on her lips.

"Killy" She said gently. Killian laughed as she stood to kiss him. She placed lots of kisses on his lips one after the other between their laughs and smiles. His hand now was caressing her blond curls once more.

"My love, you scared the hell out me" Killian giggled

"I love you" He said trying to sweep her tears.

"I love you too,You saved me" She said as they kissed once more. Still unable to realize that they were together now.

"So, what do you say, princess? Let's get out of here, shall we? "He said and Emma nodded giving him her hand gently ready to live the rest of their lives together. The pirate and the princess had transformed this chamber of death in a chamber of love and revival.


End file.
